


Cowboy Shenanigans

by Elynn



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: First Time, M/M, Shameless Smut, Swordfighting, first fanfic, i wanna be a cowboy baby, kill me this is so bad, klance, mclovin it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-08 00:23:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14092962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elynn/pseuds/Elynn
Summary: Lance gives Keith a fun break from training.





	Cowboy Shenanigans

Keefers POV

 

  "Wanna smash", Lance states as he walks into the training room

"Only if I can yeehaw like a cowboy baby" Keith smirked.

"Yeah? You wanna ride me like the Texan slut you are?" 

"Yeehaw"

"Twiddle my diddle cowboy."  Keith put down his bayard and pulled out his other sword.

Keith states in a whisper, " Or do you wanna." He pauses,"Sword fight."

Lance smirks and proceeds to take out his own sword. He walks up to Keith and smashes his sword against the red paladin's diiick.

Keith cums immediatly, for he was a virgin. 

"Yous a fiesty one arent'cha?" Lance states.

Keith growls, horny again. He looks down at Lance's hard on.

"Lemme ride you like a cowboy."

Lance cums at the thought of it.

 

**Author's Note:**

> i hate myself for this.


End file.
